


The Night I Loved You

by HMS AUs (HMSquared)



Series: The Hounds of Vegas Universe [8]
Category: Original Work, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Vegas, Arguing, Attempted Murder, Blackouts, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Cliffhangers, Dialogue Light, M/M, Near Death, Original Universe, Pre-Slash, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMS%20AUs
Summary: Dean’s life is almost taken a second time, driving Randy over the edge.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Randy Orton
Series: The Hounds of Vegas Universe [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401376
Kudos: 3





	The Night I Loved You

_ August 18, 2014 _

_ The night everything went to hell _

Dean slipped his hands into his pockets. He was walking home from the precinct, back to the place he and Roman shared.

It was dark. The city was in a blackout, caused by some fluke. Hunter had told him to go home, enjoy himself.

Hunter… Dean braked to a stop. Hunter would never want him to be happy. Which meant…

He pulled out his phone, fumbling for the keypad. He needed to call someone, anyone.

Dean hunched, typing in Roman’s number with shaking fingers. A spotlight fell on him. He didn’t hear the car until it was too late.

Roman returned to the precinct after directing traffic. Thankfully, no one had died or gotten seriously injured. Just a couple of backed-up roads.

His phone rang; a number he didn’t recognize. Roman picked up.

“Hello?” And then his heart sank. There’d been an accident.

Roman’s knees buckled. He fell out of his chair, crashing to the tile floor. Sobs began to rack his body.

Dean was dead. Someone had hit him, smashing the ginger into a brick wall.

Randy leaned against the garage wall, arms crossed. Akam and Rezar were playing cards at a folding table.

Murphy’s phone buzzed. Looking down, he grinned.

“Ambrose is dead.” He laughed sickly. “I thought he’d never shut up.”

The garage door opened and there was Seth. Getting out of the car, he walked over to Randy.

“Thanks for the ride.” He spun the keys on his fingers.

“Why did you do that?” Randy’s voice was surprisingly cold.

“Hunter’s orders. Now Dean won’t be an issue.” Seth tried to hand over the keys, but the older man flinched.

“No one needed to die.”

“You going soft, Randy?” Seth glared at him. Randy shook his head, equally pissed.

“No, Seth.” Swiping his keys, he got in the car and drove away.

Downing his third whiskey shot of the evening, Randy shook his head. He felt sick.

They were never supposed to go this far. All Hunter wanted was power, control. Anyone who didn’t comply would get pushed out of Vegas. That wasn’t supposed to involve death.

There was a knock at the door. Randy stood up and rolled his eyes. He couldn’t wait to punch Seth in the face.

Except it wasn’t Seth. Randy threw open the door and gasped in legitimate shock.

Dean’s face was bloody, battered, and bruised. All of his fingers were broken, his left elbow out of its socket. He opened his mouth and made a gurgling noise.

Randy reached out, letting Dean sink into his arms. He had no idea what to think.

Hauling the ginger in, he set Dean onto the sofa. Randy rushed to the kitchen and den, rooting around for supplies. He grabbed all the bandages he could find.

Dean had two broken ribs. Randy winced as he bandaged up his fingers. The ginger was passed out, breathing but not reacting to any stimuli. He was thankful for that; it’d been several years since medical school.

Eventually, the bleeding subsided. Randy tossed a blanket over Dean and loudly exhaled. His heart was pounding.

He headed upstairs, suddenly exhausted. Randy climbed into bed and shut his eyes.

In his stupor, he hadn’t heard anyone on the fire escape. Nor did he hear the window open.


End file.
